1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connector assemblies, and more particularly to grounding structures of cable connector assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable is commonly used between different electrical devices for connecting the devices and transmitting electrical signals therebetween. Typically, an electrical connector must secure an end portion of a cable such that a multiplicity of wires of the cable electrically connects with corresponding terminals of the connector. A conventional cable connector assembly is thereby made, for mating with electrical devices and providing electrical signal transmission.
To eliminate electromagnetic interference (EMI) and ensure stable signal transmission between a cable and an electrical connector, a shield of the electrical connector is commonly grounded. Grounding of a shield can be attained by a variety of means. One means is to solder the shield directly to electrical paths on a printed circuit board (PCB). An example of this means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,466. However, solder used in this process is an alloy typically comprising tin and lead. When the alloy is heated and melted, it can be detrimental to an operator""s health and can pollute the surrounding environment. Furthermore, it is difficult to unsolder the shield from the PCB should that be required later on.
Another means of grounding a shield is to settle grounding terminals in the connector housing, and connect the grounding terminals with the shield. An example of this means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,872. However, this means also requires soldering of the grounding terminals to electrical paths on a PCB. This can be detrimental to an operator""s health, and can pollute the surrounding environment. Furthermore, it is difficult to unsolder the shield from PCB should that be required later on.
In view of the above, a new cable connector assembly having an improved grounding structure is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly wherein stable grounding of an electrical connector of the assembly is achieved without soldering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a grounding structure which connects between a cable of the assembly and an electrical connector of the assembly.
To fulfill the above objects, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an electrical connector, a wire-securing element and a cable. The connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts secured therein, and a metallic shield. The housing has a receiving space for receiving a corresponding plug connector, and two securing portions for engaging with the shield. Each contact has a contact portion at a front end, an elastic engaging portion at a rear end, and a connecting portion between the contact portion and the engaging portion. The cable includes a plurality of signal wires and a pair of ground wires. Each signal wire and each ground wire respectively have an internal signal conductor and an internal ground conductor. Each signal conductor electrically connects with the engaging portion of a corresponding electrical contact. A pair of fastening projections extends inwardly from opposite side panels of the shield.
The securing portions are formed on opposite external side walls of the housing. Each securing portion comprises an upper horizontal slot and a vertical slot forming a t-shaped cross. The ground conductor of each ground wire is located in the corresponding vertical slot. Part of the ground conductor is pressed and secured into the corresponding horizontal slot by a corresponding fastening projection of the shield. Accordingly, the shield is connected with the ground wires, and any electrical charge that develops on the shield is dissipated out through the ground wires. Thus components enclosed within the shield are protected from EMI.